Look at Me
by yummycake110
Summary: Takao has been in love with Midorima Shintaro for most of middle school. When high school begins, will Midorima see Takao in a new light or will she remain as a slave to him? If a new rival appears, will Takao still be able to claim Shin-chan as hers, or will she have to give him up? Fem!Takao Teiko!Takao DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OC
1. Chapter 1

Takao watched as Midorima walked down the hall. Even in Shutoku, he had long, confident strides that screamed how important he was. She smiled brightly and then began to chase after him while running.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Wait for me!"

.

For practically her whole middle school life, Takao had followed him. She quit the girls' basketball team so that she could be the boys' basketball team manager just to see him. Midorima practically treated her as a slave, asking her to fetch him water and to get him his towel and other tasks like that. To everyone's surprise, Takao even pulled a rickshaw for him ever since their Teiko days. If she was questioned about her motives behind being Midorima's slave, she would just put on a warm smile and say, "I wonder too. I really don't know."

.

Takao POV

Ahhh. I guess I really should get used to this. I sighed as I carried both mine and Shin-chan's school bags on the way to school. It's really been so long since I've carried his school bag, after all school just began several days ago. Shin-chan's figure really was amazing. He was tall with broad shoulders, longs arms with legs that could match in height, and around him was an aura of confidence. I thought about how his eyes were such a beautiful, deep green while mine were just ordinary, brownish hazel eyes. His eyelashes were long and pretty and his glasses had a finishing tough on his perfect face.

I stared at his figure from behind and then I sighed. I really should stop doing this. I've been in love with him for over two years already. In middle school, everyone knew I had a crush on him except for Shin-chan. How dense was he? Who else would treat him like that? I even played slave for him. At least he didn't make me pedal the rickshaw today; maybe he has had a change of heart and realized how important I am to him. Maybe I'll be his girlfriend soon. He might be in lo-

"Get the rickshaw ready toning, Takao. I want to ride it tomorrow, nanodayo."

Depressed, I sighed. Of course he wouldn't fall in love with me. He only saw me as a slave. I knew his type. Tall, mature, pretty, and smart senpais were his type. If he was looking for a girlfriend, Shin-chan wouldn't even look in my direction twice- no, not even once. I was average height, ordinary girl. I might be slightly above average but Shin-chan only wanted the best. He only wanted girls that were his type and there were many to choose from other than me. I thought about the days when I could only look at him from afar. I smiled a little. Being a slave was better than being nothing. Even if it meant I was on the same level of trash. At least he notices me a little bit.

"Are you listening to me, nanodayo?"

I sighed. Of course. I was still just an errand girl.

"Yea, yea, Got it, Shin-chan."

.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would like this story to continue, please review because I want to know if I should continue it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

It was the first day of basketball practice and Takao was nervous and happy at the same time. Happy that she could finally is a manager again but nervous because she would be meeting her senpai from the basketball team. But Midorima was just as usual, confident and being himself. Even today, he was holding a huge model of an Elmer's glue stick. To be honest, the orange of the glue stick and his hair color, along with the school uniform made him look more ridiculous than usual. Takao had doubled over in laughter in the morning when she saw him. He looked so much like a carrot and she couldn't help herself. Of course, Midorima being the tsundere he is, just fumed and turned away from the manager.

As Takao and Midorima stepped into the gym, there was a pregnant silence. Finally after a few awkward moments, one of the senpai broke the silence.

"Hello, Midorima-kun. Welcome to our Shutoku basketball team. I hope that you will enjoy your time in our school." Greeted the captain of the team, Otsubo. The way he said it showed that he was going to be polite and do his best to get along with them. "Nice to meet you too…. Ummm."

Takao just smiled cheerfully and answered her senpai. Well, this was a nice start to practice wasn't it.

"Takao Kazunari. Just call me Kazu-chan, senpai."

After a series of introductions from the team, practice finally began. Takao went to the coach to talk to him about being a manager for the regulars of Shutoku but his answer was a shock to her.

"Sorry, Takao-san, but we already have a manager for the regulars. But we have an open slot for the first and second stringers" Added the coach, hoping to make some sort of adjustment with the positions.

Takao couldn't believe it. She came all the way to Shutoku to be the manager of the first and second string instead of the regulars?

"Ah….Sure," agreed Takao. After all, she did quit playing basketball to be a manager of the basketball team. Might as well be a manager for the first and second stringers rather than be useless and just complain about not getting to be the manager of her beloved "Shin-chan". "Can I ask who is the manager of the regulars?"

Her question was answered when a girl came running through the doors of the gym.

"Sorry, Coach. Sensei wanted to me to collect the homework and it took a little longer. Sorry that I was late."

Takao POV

Just my luck! This girl is the manager?! She's completely Shin-chan's type. I examined her closer to find that my evidence supported the fact even more. Tall, skinny, pretty. Perfect figure. Mature look. Obviously older. Looks smart. Even seems friendly.….Hah….. This girl is completely Shin-chan's type. I don't even stand a chance against her.

When I turned around, I felt a pang of hurt. Shin-chan was checking her out. Not really, but STILL. His eyes followed her wherever she went and his cheeks had a slight blush. His eyes were practically sparkling and he looked as if he was in love. Scratch that, he was in love. I could recognize that look anywhere; it was the same look Momoi has around Kuroko. I had imagined him with that expression on his face countless times now; the only difference was that he was thinking about me, not someone else.

"Takao-san? Are you okay?" asked the coach worriedly.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine." I answered hastily. I hope he didn't see anything. "Where is the first and second string?"

"You can just watch practice for a while. They'll meet here in about 10 minutes and then they'll move to the second gym."

"Yea. Sure." I said cheerfully, plastering a fake smile across my face.

Bitterly, I turned around and sat on the bleachers. I listened to the others' conversations. From them, I gathered that she was Fujimoto Haruka. She was a third year at the top of her classes. Also, she is very popular with both genders and is known as Shutoku's fairy. She was the girlfriend that all guys wanted and the ideal that all girls wanted to be. Fujimoto is the daughter that everyone compares their child to and the hardworking student that all the teachers like.

I sighed and turned away from the ones talking in front of me. How could I compete with her? I couldn't even get Shin-chan to see me as a woman, let alone love interest. When I looked up from my brooding, I saw that some basketball players were gathering at the corner of the gym. They were probably the first and second string. I gathered my stuff and walked up to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you. Takao Kazunari at your service. Just call me Kazu-chan please" I greeted cheerfully. I re-plastered the fake smile on my face. After all, I wouldn't be able to get over my defeat so quickly.

One by one, the members introduced themselves to me and then we finally began to practice. Practice was just an assessment of skills and if the players were good enough to be in that string. Coach didn't really expect me to do anything except fetch water and towels during practice. The players didn't need me to do that since they could do it themselves. Instead, I took notes on each player's strengths and weaknesses. I took notes on what and how they could improve on. After all, I used to be a manager in Teiko and even before that, I was a basketball player. Of course I would know these things. I might not be Momoi or a Generation of Miracle, but I sure as hell wasn't your average manager.

When practice almost ended, I gathered in all the players instead of pushing them to do the rest of the workout that the coach gave me. He said to follow it unless we ran out time. I guess this does count. One by one, I told the players the data I collected on them. They were amazed.

"How'd you know I wasn't flexible enough? Can you tell me an effective way to help me?"

"You're amazing, Takao-san."

Being showered by their praise, a small grin formed on my face.

"Good job, you guys. I hope you guys consider what I've told you. I mean, I was a manager at Teiko. I'm pretty sure I give good advice."

.

As soon as the practice was over, I rushed over to the first gym. I had made some honey lemon for Midorima and I wanted to give it to him as a "congratulations on joining Shutoku" gift. I made them especially for him. As I swerved around the corner and closer to the gym door, I heard Minami saying something. I stopped and held my breath. I had a bad feeling.

"Good practice, everyone. I made some snacks for you guys since it's your first practice and all."

I took a quick glance and saw that they were crowding around her. Even Midorima, the tsundere, took a snack from her. They looked cute and yummy. The snacks she made looked great. I saw some cookies and muffins. Midorima muttered something similar to thanks and then began to eat it. There was still a slight blush on his cheeks as he ate.

Knowingly, I just put the box back into my bag. Of course Midorima wouldn't eat it. They weren't anything special and they were good at best. It wasn't anything that was uber delicious or cute. Even back then, Midorima only ate them since Kuroko and Akashi chided him to in order to not hurt my feelings. I overheard them once when I was walking past the locker room. Midorima had just thrown away the cookies I made him and Kuroko and Akashi were telling him that he should at least try them before throwing them away like that. When they came out, Kuroko apologized for Midorima's actions. I had said that it was fine; it happened before anyways. After that, whenever I made anything, the team would eat it and Midorima would just try it and then walk away after seeing Akashi nod. He wouldn't say it was good or anything either, her would just walk away. Anyways, I knew that they were just eating it because they didn't want to be mean. The snacks I made weren't bad but at the same time they weren't especially delicious. Murasakibara was probably the only one who really enjoyed them.

But now, no one would eat them. I sighed as I wallowed in my sadness. What a waste of food. I just tied the top of the bag and then held it like that. I'll just throw it away when I get home. Nobody except for me was going to eat them. When I turned around to go home, I heard I voice.

"Hey manager-san!"

It was Miyaji Yuya. He was a second year in the first string. He might not be as good as his brother but he was still in the first string.

"Ah! Senpai" I said as I bowed to show my respects.

Yuya-senpai jogged up to me and then stopped. His eyes darted to the bag I held and I tried to put it behind my back to somewhat shield it from his vision.

"What are you holding?" He nodded his head towards the bag in my hands.

"This?" I held up the plastic bag. "Oh. It's just some trash I was going to throw away."

"Really? It smells like food."

I smiled a little. At least it smelled like food.

"Yea. It's just something I was going to throw away" I said, trying to get the bag further away from him.

"Let me see." He took the bag that I tried to put in my backpack and then opened it.

"See! I was right!" he proclaimed proudly. "It is food!" Senpai paused for a moment and then he turned towards me. "It looks good. Can I have some?"

I was flustered. It was something I was going to throw away. How could I feed someone that?

"I was going to throw it away. Senpai probably won't think it's good anyway."

Against my protests, he still took a slice and put it in his mouth.

"Mhmm. It's good" he hummed as he took another slice.

My eyes widened and I got a bit flustered.

"Really?" I squeaked. Shin-chan never said anything like that before and I knew the rest of the guys were forced to say that. But no one was forcing him. "You like it?"

Yuya grinned cheerfully.

"Yea. Why would you throw away something like this? It's delicious!" He shrugged and then turned around. "Whatever. Just give it to me next time, 'kay? I'll eat it!"

Waving good bye, Senpai left instead of waiting for his brother.

"Bye, manager-san! I'll return the box to you tomorrow 'kay?"

I grinned happily. This made my day a lot better.

"No problem. Thanks."

.

I waited at the school gates for Shin-chan, and the moment he came close enough for me to see him, I was elated. Just seeing me made my heart flutter. I called out to him and waved to him.

"Shin-chan~"

Midorima gave me a look that clearly said to not embarrass him. Looking behind him, I saw the regulars of the basketball team and Fujimoto. Ah. I shut up and just waited for Shin-chan to come. When he finally reached the school gates, he pulled me to the side and glared at me.

"What are you doing?" hissed Midorima after we were on the side."Don't embarrass me like that anymore. I've had enough." He hardened his glare and stared at me. "Understand?"

Chuckling nervously, I scratched the back of my head. Was this because of Fujimoto too? After a few seconds, I answered him.

"I-i-if that's what you want." I stuttered nervously. "Sure…."

Shin-chan looked at me again.

"Forget that, don't even come near me, nanodayo. You're just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Sh-shin-chan." I protested. "Is it because of Fuji-"

He glanced at me with a disgusted face that made me shut my mouth. He gave me a look over.

"Such a disgrace."

With those three words, he left me alone, crying in front of the school gates. Luckily, the senpai had left as we were talking and didn't see anything. I wouldn't want his reputation to be ruined.

.

The moment I got home, I dumped everything on my bed and then cried my eyes out. I cried for Shin-chan leaving me, I cried for the memories that he left me with, but most of all, I cried for being so stupid. Being so stupid that he would treat me like that. Maybe I really am a disgrace.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I hated what I saw. Ugly brown eyes that were red rimmed. Flushed cheeks that did me no good. A too round face. Eyes that were too close together. A flat nose. Eyebrows that did nothing to help my face look better. Black hair that was thin and messy. Everything I saw made me want to cry. Then I looked at my body. Legs that were fat and short. Arms that were overridden with scars and marks from playing basketball and doing errands. Flat chest that flattered nobody. Body that was covered with rough skin and calloused rather than the silky smooth skin of other girls. Shoulders that were broad instead of being petite and fragile like it was supposed to be. A thin layer of muscle covered my body, not the softness that girls were supposed to have. I finally stopped assessing myself.

I thought about. No one would even consider me beautiful. Of course Shin-chan would say that I'm embarrassing. Even I thought that I was ugly. No wonder he chose senpai over me. If I was a guy, I would too.

Maybe I shouldn't have came here….. I should've stayed with girls' basketball.

Moriyama Yuya POV

That's so weird. Why would Takao-san throw this away. It tastes pretty good… Whatever. Maybe girls are just like that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's your buddy?" asked Kumura towards Midorima. Even though school just started, the MidoTaka pair was famous. They were one of the unstoppable pairs from Teiko, second only to the AoMomo duo. It has also become a common sight to see the girl latched onto Midorima's arm that wasn't holding his lucky item.

"She's not my 'buddy'" said Midorima, "She's just some crazy stalker, nanodayo."

"Don't be like that. She's put up with you for two years already. If I had to do that, I would've gone crazy." Chuckled Kimura.

With the help of Fujimoto, Midorima had somewhat gotten along well with the other regulars of the team and were on the path of becoming friends.

"Like I said, she's just some crazy stalk-"

"Kimura! Midorima!" yelled a voice behind them. The two turned their heads to find the Miyaji siblings running their way.

The two third-years walked together and chatted as the younger Miyaji, who was trying to catch his breath, and Midorima walked beside them.

"Let me introduce you two." Began Miyaji. "This is Yuya, my brother. Yuya, this is Midorima, the new regular."

They shook hands and then went back to their positions, on either side of the third years. When they were nearing the school building, Yuya asked his question.

"Why would girls throw away food for no reason?"

Kimura looked at him and then shrugged.

"Maybe she's on a diet?" suggested Miyaji.

"Why make it then?" asked Yuya.

"Good point."

The three of them debated it until Miyaji came up with a reasonable answer.

"Maybe someone rejected it?"

There was a silence from Yuya as the puzzle pieces clicked together. Takao was standing outside of the first gym, which was full of the regulars, and looked like she was going to cry when she tried to throw away the honey lemons. Then Yuya decided to venture a little bit more.

"Did any one of you guys reject honey lemons yesterday?"

"W-what?!" spluttered Kimura. "If I got anything from a girl, I would take it, even if it tasted terrible. I'd be thankful just to get it!"

Miyaji nodded his agreement while Midorima stayed quiet. He knew where this conversation would go.

"But yesterday, Takao-san was throwing away a box of honey lemons. They were good but she tried to throw them away at the garbage can near at the first gym, the one you guys use to practice."

Miyaji's eyebrows went up as his little brother kept on explaining the situation. He had an inkling about what was going on.

"Did your girlfriend make them for you, Midorima?"

Midorima just kept on walking forward rather than turning to his senpai.

"She's not my girlfriend, nanodayo."

"So she did make them for you!" exclaimed Yuya. He had solved the mystery of who it was for but there was still one more question: why? "Why would she throw them away then?"

"She finally got the hint and became wiser, nanodayo."

"What hint?"

"The hint that said 'I don't want it'." stated Midorima. "I've told her many times but she wouldn't listen. I'm glad she's listening now."

"B-but she looked so sad." Protested Yuya thinking about Takao's expression when she almost threw away the lemons.

"I don't care. It's not my problem, nanodayo."

Just at that moment, Takao passed by them. She greeted her senpai and got back the box from Yuya.

"Thank you, Yuya-senpai. I hope you enjoyed them."

When she turned to Midorima, her face seemed to show a pained expression. She nodded to him curtly, "Midorima-_san_." She then turned away and rend into the school building.

Everyone around them became silent with shock but then whispers surrounded them.

"Ooh, Shin-chan. You got dumped." Stated Miyaji.

"I was not 'dumped'."

"So Takao finally realized that she was just a booty call and left?" suggested Miyaji, trying again.

Midorima looked at him as if he was an idiot and then turned away. He didn't want to deal with this so early.

The third-years looked at each other and smiled. Well, this was going to be interesting.

.

By lunch, everyone knew the news. The infamous MidoTaka duo had broken up. Girls were flocking to Midorima while boys were practically hunting Takao.

When the news reached the coach, he practically had a heart attack. When he asked Takao to be manager of the first and second strings, he expected her to still help in games and be Midorima's personal manager in games. After all, she knew him best. Takao and Midorima had come in a pair and only as a pair were they the strongest. The best shooting guard and the best game-maker were a good pair. If Momoi was the best data collector, then Takao was the best at making the game. She had the mind and power to control the game: the pace, the skills, the plays, the results, everything. Takao had a special ability to see everything and she used that skill well in games. Coach sighed. He knew he should have gone for the AoMomo pair instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

Takao sighed. The coach really can't make up his mind. One moment, the regulars only need one manager, and then the next moment, they need two. Shutoku recently decided to have members try out for the regular positions and Yuya made it. Currently, the regular spots are filled by Midorima, Otsubo, the two Miyaji brothers, and Kimura. Between Midorima and Takao, things were tense and they kept their interactions to a bare minimum. Fujimoto was a kind girl too. She was the type of girl that you wanted to hate but just couldn't, as she was perfect in every single was practically. Everyone loved her. Takao hated to admit it, but Takao became friends with her. Fujimoto was a natural at socializing and eventually, even Takao liked her. Soon enough, they even ate lunch together. The basketball team regulars and the two managers ate lunch together. Yuya and Takao formed a friendship and a bond through basketball and they grew close, close enough to call each other by first names and to play around with each other.

Takao POV

I can't believe I am doing this. I really am eating lunch with Fujimoto-senpai. She stole Shin-chan but I'm still eating with her. Whatever. She's the type of person who you can't bring yourself to hate. I guess she isn't really a bad person. If Shin-chan didn't like her, then I would have no problems being friends with her, not that I really mind it now. I watched as she took out several stacked bentoes. "Yesterday, I made some sweets and I thought that you guys would want some so I brought them to school," said Fujimoto-senpai with a slight pink hue on her cheeks. This is what I mean, you just can't hate her. We all thanked her for the dessert at lunch and we each took some. It was green tea and red bean mocha. "Ah! Midorima-kun, I heard you like red bean drinks so I decided to make the red bean mochi." Midorima turned red and then began to talk as the tsundere he was. "You didn't have to do that," huffed Midorima. All the senpai turned to Shin-chan and gave him that "I know you like her" face. Yuya- senpai grinned and looped his arm around Shin-chan's neck and ruffled his hair. "Being shy, aren't you? Don't worry about it, senpai. Midorima here is just being his usual self, a tsundere." "I'm not a tsundere, nanodayo," protested Shin-chan even though he knew it was useless. Everyone knew that he was a tsundere and he acknowledged it himself.

**Time Skip to Inter High (Game Against Seirin) **

Disappointedly, I sighed as the coach allowed Shin-chan to have the ball for the whole third quarter in the game. I packed my bag and looked at the scoreboard. There's seven minutes left in the third quarter. "Where are you going?" asked Fujimoto-senpai. "The game didn't even end yet." "Don't worry. I know that Seirin will win." I turned and walked a few steps away. Our coach called for a time out, as Kagami was beginning to jump higher and higher. "What do you mean, Takao? I always win," stated Midorima. I looked at him deep in his eyes and then said, "This is why we will lose, Midorima-san. The team has accepted you as their ace, but you don't work with them. You work by yourself even though they hold out their hands to you. I know you best and I know your basketball the best. Let me tell you something, you having the ball for the whole quarter isn't basketball. That is why Seirin will win. We don't even have the basic foundations of teamwork, all we have is an ace that wants the ball all the time. You may have improved, but your basketball hasn't grown." I walked out with my bag slung over my shoulder and left the stadium. There was no need to watch a game where I knew the outcome of already. In the end, I was right. Seirin did win, and it was because Midorima didn't play the game. He wasn't a team player and only a true team could go against stronger teams. Time Skip Normal POV

After the game against Seirin, Midorima began to incorporate more teamwork into his basketball. He passed more and did assists rather than always forcing the shot. Takao saw it in the way that he played that Midorima was happy too. It almost seemed like they were in Teiko before they became the Generation of Miracles. Once in a while, Takao saw bits of the old Midorima in him. Although they were tiny things such as smiles and teasing, they still meant a lot to Takao. That was the Shin-chan that she fell in love with and even though he didn't reciprocate her feelings, she still felt happy watching him. He was the center of her love and when he was happy, she was happy.

Midorima POV

I guess I should repay Takao for the advice she gave me in the InterHigh against Seirin. Without her advice, I wouldn't have been able to improve like this. _Tsk._ This is so much trouble. I don't really want to but I should give her something back in return. What does she even like?

I had to think back to the times when she was with me. I couldn't really recall anything. After all, I didn't even pay any attention to her except when she was helping me with basketball. She never said anything about what she like either. Takao only asked about what I wanted to do or what my interests were. I actually don't know that much about her. I sighed as I came to the conclusion that I knew nothing useful about her in this situation. It's quite disappointing that after spending middle school with a person, I still don't know anything about her. Especially since she was with me wherever I went. Heck, she even followed me to high school and I still don't know anything about her.

Whatever. I'll just buy her a drink or something tomorrow when I see her. I'll just buy her some snacks. When I'm on my way back from my morning jog tomorrow, I can just buy her some cookies from the bakery near my house.

**The Next Morning**

I walked through the school gates as I heard Fujimoto-senpai call me. I turned around to see her running towards me. Patiently, I waited as she weaved through the crowd to reach me and then we began a leisurely stroll to the school building. We weren't in a rush anyways. Unsurprisingly, we still had about a good thirty minutes until the warning bell rang. I felt my face heat up when she looped her arm around my arm as we walked. Senpai was naturally a very touchy feely person so she unconsciously held on to the people that she walked with and got close to them.

"Ehhh? Those cookies are from my favorite bakery! You have to wait forever or get up super early to get them!"

I watched as she ogled the cookies in my hands. Takao could get a gift next time. I can buy it for her another time. If I give these cookies to senpai, I might gain some points as a possible boyfriend.

"Ah. I got these for you, senpai."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really, are you sure?"

I nodded my head and she squealed in happiness. Fujimoto-senpai must like this bakery a lot. Suddenly, she stopped and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh my god, Misorima! You're the best!"

I tried to hide my blush as I muttered that it was nothing. Giving her the cookies were completely worth it. If I got a hug and praises for doing this everytime, I would do this every day.

Takao POV

Fujimoto-senpai gave Shin-chan a hug and then I felt the hurt in my chest. He had almost never given me any present or gift. There was only one time where he gave me a present. Midorima had given a hair pin for my birthday in my second year. The hair pin was beautiful as it was a simple pin with several small on it. They were an assortment of different shades of blue, purple, and pink. I absolutely treasured that hair pin and I only wore it for special occasions.

He barely knew senpai and already got her a present. Scratch that. Shin-chan probably knows more about her than he knows about me. After all, he didn't really care about me.

I felt a strange surge of courage well up in my chest. Tomorrow would be the day. I would confess to him tomorrow. Maybe I would actually have a chance with him.

.

Nervously I walked to the back of the gym. I had asked him to meet me there for my confession. In hopes of being successful, I wore the hair pin that Shin-chan gave me for my birthday. I even specially did my hair for today and wore a bit of makeup. With my best efforts, I tried my best to look good for today.

Midorima was already waiting for me there at the back of the gym.

"hurry up and say what you want, Takao. I don't have all day to be here," said Midorima, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Well…"

"Are you going to say anything or not? If not I'm leaving, nanodayo. I'll give you two minutes."

"I like you, Shin-chan!" I blurted out in my nervousness. "I've like you for a long time already. Every since middle s-"

I was cut off as Midorima began to speak.

"Is this what you called me out for?" asked Midorima incredulously. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe it and I was a crazy person.

I looked at him with uncertainty.

"Did you think that you actually have a chance with me?" scoffed Midorima. "Let me tell you something, I won't _ever_ like you. _Never_ in my whole life so just give up."

There was I silence between us and then I asked him, "Is it because you like someone else? Is it because of Fujimoto-senpai?"

He was surprised that I asked that. It seems that he didn't expect that question from me. I asked him that once and now I was asking him again. "Is it?"

"So what if it is? You'll never become like her anyways. You'll never be as pretty as her, as smart as her, or anywhere close to being as good as her. Don't even bother trying, Takao. We already know the outcome between the both of us."

The green haired boy walked closer to me as he caught his eye on something.

"You actually still have that?" asked Midorima as he carefully observed the hair pin that he gave me.

My hands instinctively went up to the hair pin and then I answered back with, "Of course I still have it. It was a present from you!"

Midorima _hmm_ed as if he was thinking about something. Suddenly he said, "Throw it away. Don't keep trash like that, Takao. It doesn't look good on you."

"B-but it's mine! I'm going to keep it." I protested as Midorima plucked the hair pin out of my hair, which I worked so hard on and then continued to speak.

He leaned in close as he carefully observed my face. "Are you wearing make-up, too, Takao?" Midorima's lips curved into a slight smirk. "Don't wear make-up again. Things like make-up and hair pins don't suit people like you."

With those last few words, he threw the hair pin into the bushy and grassy area behind the gym.

"There, Takao. I threw away the trash for you. Don't you dare appear in front of me looking like this again. And don't ever speak about this in front of Fujimoto-senpai either. I don't need any unneeded trouble with her. I'm slowly working to confess to her so don't interfere."


End file.
